


Two of Us

by roguefaerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), or nonbinary Sirius if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sirius has something to do to achieve real freedom.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Two of Us

“Before it gets worse,” Sirius says, “Any of it.”

Remus turns to face his lover and raises an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“I’m free, but I’m not. Not yet. Remus, I want to take your name. That is, if you’ll allow it. If you’ll have me.”

And the smile on Remus’ face is all they both need.

A wizard from the order dons ceremonial robes tinted with the colors of a marriage ceremony. And Sirius allows the name Black to fall from his shoulders, in the same house where a portrait once hung that screamed only hatred. 

And so Sirius is free.


End file.
